FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an X-ray examination apparatus, comprising a column, a mount which is rotatable about an axis and which is connected to the column, a C-shaped carrier which is journalled in the mount and which carries an X-ray source and an X-ray detector which are connected to its ends so as to face one another, which carrier is displaceable in the mount along a segment of circle, and also comprising displacement means which bear against the carrier on a contact face and which comprise a drive shaft which is connected to the mount, it being possible to lock the carrier with respect to the mount by blocking the displacement means.